This Is Just A Peek
by Sweetness inna Lick
Summary: Edward and Jacob are together with kids. This is just a small peek into their daily lives with their children.


Summary: Edward and Jacob are together with kids. This is just a small peek into their daily lives with their adopted children.

* * *

"Victor!"

The little boy stopped in mid-step and turned to the source of the voice. His mother…and he sounded more than pissed. The boy bit his lip, "What is the naughtiest thing I've done lately?" he asked himself. He did not get a chance to contemplate any further as his mother stormed out of the house holding a wooden spoon. "Victor!" the older man literally screamed walking towards the youth. Victor patted himself on the back on not shitting himself and running away. Plus, if he did run, he knew his mother could track him down, just like the last time. He was just scary like that.

"Mama?" he answered confused in a soft voice. "Stop act like you innocent!" his mother snarled, he was picking up something from him, the middle class patios sounded slightly strange coming from his mother's foreign tongue. "Do you know what I saw when I came in the kitchen?" he shouted. Victor thought for a moment, his jaw slackened, damn it. "I'm sorry" he replied looking down. "No, no, no, no, sorry not going to cut it, a boxside!" he hissed in anger, his eyes narrowed and the spoon was placed on Victor's shoulders. The wooden colour contrast against his darker, smoother skin, "Get in there and clean that blood and glass up and when he gets home, you're going to tell your father what you did and make it up to him!" His mother's face came very close to his face, dark brown eyes looking in lighter brown, "Am I understood?" The younger male nodded and was dragged into the house.

The house was surrounded by forests. Well not completely there was a road in front of the house and by in front, he meant yards away. (He was never good at measurements). His parents, no matter how cheerful they were, liked their privacy. It was a typical two story house (attic included) with a large kitchen (with an island in it), a master bedroom and three more bedrooms and four and a half bathroom (the powder room was on the first floor). Most of the forest was at the back. What separated the house from the forest were the grassy yard and a lake.

In the kitchen, he was on his knees wiping the blood off on the shiny tiled floors with a weak solution of bleach and water. (As to not upset his mother's sensitive nose as well as his own) "I was going to clean it up," he whined to his mother as he stood at the counter cutting up some vegetables. "Is that so?" the man replied, "What stopped you?" Victor stiffened slightly, "I saw a firefly and I wanted to fly with them" he answered. He felt eyes on him and began to scrub with fever. "Alyx is taking a nap, when she wakes up and your father comes home. After we eat, we can watch you fly okay?" he offered. Victor looked up, "Really!" he exclaimed. His mother nodded, "But you have to clean that up before your father comes home", and with that said and done. Victor decided to clean the floors in record time. His mother could hear him muttering under his breath, "Rae…me a step up in a life…" He chuckled and went back to cooking.

**vvv**

When Edward entered the house, the first thing he could smell was the bleach and disinfectant then came the cooking. Jacob had made macaroni and cheese, Victor must have been really good or really bad. Said boy peeked at him from the doorway adjoining the kitchen to the hallway. Edward felt his lips curl up, it was obviously the latter. He did not need to read the youth's mind when he could see the guilt on his face. He opened his arms offering the boy a hug which Victor gladly accepted. "What have you done now my little Jamaican?" he asked lifting the boy up. Victor coughed and looked away. There was hesitation in answering as his mind thought of anyway he could possible escape. Edward chuckled earning his attention, "Might as well tell me, you know I will find out".

_Oh crap_, was all Victor thought before opening his mouth "You remembered your favourite bottle you keep in the fridge to chill and I'm not allowed to touch?" the boy said with a rapid pace. Edward was silent for a moment. They went into the living room and sat on the couch with Victor in his lap. His son watched his face as if trying to read his mind. Edward closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, he could hear the 'Oh crap' from Victor's lips. Oh crap indeed. He could see it play out in his head quite clearly and what his child was thinking. If anyone wanted be a mind reader…they should just be parents to a ten year old boy.

"You broke it…you wanted to taste something we specifically told you not to drink and you went behind our backs and not only did you drink it, you broke it and spilled my vintage wine"

"I didn't even get to tek a drink!" Victor protested.

"It no matter!" Edward snapped, he cleared his throat, "How are you going to make it up to me?" Victor bit his lip, _if he keeps this up, he won't have a bottom lip by the time he's sixteen, _Edward mused. "I could go shopping with Auntie Alice by myself, next week?" he offered, Edward chuckled. Usually Victor would always need 'Papa' to come with him cause it looked weird for a boy to be shopping with a girl according to him.

_Misery does like company._

"And?"

"Clean the house more often like sweep and wash the dishes and stuff"

"Doing the chores? For the rest on the month? By yourself? Even washing the pots?"

Victor cringed, then nodded. It was a known fact that Victor despised washing pots. Things like glasses, plates, knives and forks, no problem but pots? Pots were the Devil as far as he was concern. With its burnt food, grease stains and hardened crust that for some reason need a Scotch Brite to get rid of, making his arms ache.

"And?"

"I could…um…"

"Get an 'A' on your next Spanish test?"

"Yeah, get an – Wait, what?"

Edward leaned back with a head on his hand listening to his son argue, explaining every thing that was wrong with that suggestion. "Spanish…daddy! Spanish! You know me a fail, me barely get a C the last time and is cause me beg the teacher fi the extra halfa mark and it tun the fifty-nine to a fifty-nine point five and she round it off to mek the sixty and you want fi mi rass - " - Edward frowned, "Language" – " Sorry, daddy but, you want me! Me! To get a 'A' pon the test. No man, badeness daddy, badeness to the highest of levels!" Edward smiled; it was rather funny to listen to his son when he went back to his native tongue. "You broke my wine, you pay the consequences, got it?" he said interrupting the mini-Jamaican. He nodded, "Good, go help your mother." He watched as Victor walked out the living room fuming in his head. He chuckled until he heard a certain word making him call out,

"Language!"

**vvv**

Jacob had heard when Edward had entered the house. Hell, he knew when Edward had entered the twelve mile radius. He was upstairs at the time checking on Alyx who was now staring at him with her big red eyes. Her room was warm; it was almost like a Sauna He looked at the little babe and tickled her belly. She giggled in return. "Au" she pleaded hands reaching for him, "Au, au"

He took her up, her pale skin felt soft against his skin. He was sometimes afraid he would hurt her because she always felt so soft. He touched her small legs, too fragile to walk much to his relief. He wondered when her scales would hardened, (well the parts of her body that did have the scales) he tickled her again. Alyx laughed revealing what looked like rows of tiny razor sharp teeth. Her five fingers touched his cheek, her cute little human like hand, if it were not for the five light green nails that were on their way to becoming claws.

"Hungee?" he asked her grinning. "Ungee" she repeated the best she could. "That's good!" he cheered, he blew on her belly making her laugh again then went downstairs with still in his arms. As he walked passed the living room, he could hear Victor, not that the boy was being quiet,

" Sorry, daddy but, you want me! Me! To get a 'A' pon the test. No man, badeness daddy, badeness to the highest of levels!"

He chuckled and went into the kitchen. By time Victor came in fuming, Alyx was strapped in her high chair playing with a spoon and cup. She squealed in delight when he came into her line of vision. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "How you feeling?" he asked her. "Ungee!" she replied proudly.

Victor started to set the table, "I have to do all the chores for the rest of the month" he said at random. Jacob nodded, "That's fair" was all he said stirring the simmering pot.

"I have to get an A on a test on a subject I hate and failing"

"You should start studying"

"And I have to go shopping with Auntie Alice when she visits next week"

"……"

They were all thinking it so there was no need to say it out loud.

**vvv**

Despite macaroni and cheese usually being a simple dish, Jacob somehow made his anything but. There were chunks of chicken and small vegetables covered in the thick cheesy sauce in the macaroni. The spices could easily be seen as well as smelled. There was sweet pepper, scotch bonnet (pepper), thyme and many others. It was Victor's favourite. Jacob sometimes made it when he was being punished to remind him no matter how bad he was sometimes, they still loved him.

Victor chewed up the broccoli in his mouth, took out the whitesh green sludge with a finger and placed the finger in his little sister's mouth. Alyx sucked on it, cleaning his finger. Jacob frowned, "Don't do that! It's nasty" he scolded. Victor huffed, "She's my sister…it's not nasty" he reasoned. "Not by blood," Jacob countered.

"Family is family. It does not need to be tied by mortal's blood"

Jacob had no quip to that. Instead he turned to Edward and said, "He's not reading any more of your books" Edward smiled at his love's childishness. Victor, grinning like a cat with fresh cream, started to feed his sister. "He can touch her now?" Edward noted quietly watching the boy tickling his sibling making her giggle. Jacob nodded eating the macaroni, "She still smells delicious but less appetizing. It's probably because she's getting older" Jacob explained. Edward sipped the glass of dark red of liquid in his hands. "Remembered when we accidentally spilled the rice on the ground" he muttered under his breath. Jacob choked on his food, earning his children's attention, and elbowed his husband, "Not when I'm eating." he cursed, he turned to Victor, "Don't you want to go see the fireflies?"

Getting the message, Victor quickly finish ate his food without choking much to his parents' surprise ("He got that from you"-Edward) and began to feed his sister. "I can still see him picking up all eight thousand, five hundred and ten of them off the ground," Jacob chuckled finishing his own meal. Edward looked at his children with fondness, "A werewolf and a vampire raising a Higue and a Dragon Hybrid…"

"Is it bad for me to say, I've seen weirder things?"

**vvv**

The night air was crisp and cool. Excitement raced through his bones as he watched the fireflies fly and soar over the lake's water under the rays of the moon. He turned to his family; his mother and father were sitting on the grass and Alyx, wearing a jacket and footsies and a hat on her head, on a blanket in front if them. "Can I, mama? Can I?" he asked itching to join the tiny orange glows in the sky. Jacob smiled but it was Edward who answered, "Of course you can"

Without another word, the boy shed his skin and flew into the sky. They watched the ball of fire circle in the air chasing after the fireflies. "Don't fly too high or exhaust yourself!" Jacob called out. The werewolf took up the skin off the ground and placed it in his lap. Alyx laughed as she took one of the floppy fingers and put it her mouth. Edward scowled and took it out, "Oh no, you don't" he said, "Here" He gave her a pacifier. She took it happily and placed it in her mouth. Alyx rolled on her back, her feet kicking the air as she watched her brother light up the sky.

**xxx**The End**xxx**

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, I'm alive. Is that not awesome? Anyway, I have been reading a lot of Twilight fanfics consisting of Edward and Jacob pairings. I love male pregnancies as the next yaoifangirl but I thought it would be nice to hear that they adopt. As you can obviously tell Victor is Jamaican and Alyx is more from somewhere in or near Europe.

A Higue is basically a Caribbean vampire except it is usually an old woman who drains babies of their blood in while they sleep in their cribs. (This is why Victor is tempted to eat his baby sister.) To prevent this from happening people would throw rice around the crib because the higue would have to count them all before she could do anything else. She is capable of shedding her skin to turn into a ball of fire and flying in said form. They can be killed by destroying their skin for it is the only defense they have against the sunlight.

Alyx is a dragon hybrid. Her other half is human. Her kind is capable of turning into human as well as dragon. As she is only so young and a halfie, we are not sure if she is able to change fully human or she will stay in her halfies form permanently. Since she is a crossbreed, her wings will appear when she gets older. Dragons are reptiles and due to this, she must be kept warm and, as she is a babe, her skin and scales are soft as well as her teeth (which is why Victor does not mind putting his finger in her mouth.)

I hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic. This idea had been buried in my head for quite sometime so I'm glad I was able to get it on paper/ webpage. Remember for every review I receive, you get a cookie…delicious cookies…come on…you know you like cookies…I even got them healthy soy cookies for vegetarians.

Miko


End file.
